Blind
by Lily-Rose Morgan
Summary: Olivia is a twenty-one year old girl whose life hadn't been easy before. She's now married but she decided to go back to her hometown to arranged things. But destiny has something else for Olivia... the truth that was hidden to her. Follows season 3
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**Hey Guys! This is first fanfiction in english, so if there's any mistake while you're reading please let me know because english is not my native language. I hope you like this story, I mean I just got the idea while I was at school and thought that it'd be a great a idea. Right now I can't tell you anything about the story, haha. So, if you like it I'll continue with the story, which mean: please review! I promise this story is going to get amazing! Here it goes the story:**_

* * *

><p>"Love, I know you're busy but I just wanted to tell you, for the forth time, that I'm going to my hometown for the weekend. I'm just going to visit my friends, so when you listen to my messages, please call me back. I love you" I looked at my phone and closed it.<p>

So it was decided. I was heading back to my hometown to visit some of my friends, I mean I've been gone for 4 years and I really need to see them. I want to tell my husband that I'm going to be out because I don't know when he's going to be back for his business trip but I've already called him four times, so he won't get angry.

I started packing my bag. I put some t-shirts, jeans and shoes, it was only a weekend, though.

While packing, I started to think about my life.

I met my husband when I was seventeen and he was twenty-one. I was having a hard life. My father killed my mother when I was fourteen. He's been in jail since then. My brother, Ethan, became my guardian, he was only twenty years old and there was so much pressure on him, he started to drink and so did I and much worst, I got into drugs. Ethan realized what he was doing to me and stopped drink as quick as he could but I was already out of control. He sent me to a boarding school but they expelled me. I went back home when I was seventeen and that's when my angel came to my rescue. He showed me there was another way out of this, the only thing I needed was love.

But Ethan never liked him because he was older than me. So, we decided to get out of that town when I birthed eighteen, and we did. Now we've been married for almost a year and I have never been happier.

But I felt bad for my brother. All the things he did for me and suddenly I decided to get out and never see him again. No, it wasn't right. Because of that I've decided to go back.

I was already in the car heading to my hometown.

To Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review! :D<strong>_

_**XOXO**_


	2. The Return

_**Yayy! I have 1 review! I seriously did not believe I was going to have one that fast! So thank you Lyta for you review! It meant a lot! So here is the next chapter. Hope you like it and please please please review! I promise this story it's going to be amazing, really! But I just need your reviews! :D**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, except for Olivia, Ethan and Macy. Though I wish I own Klaus so I would make him lay in bed and make him say to me sweetheart with that sexy british accent all the time.**

* * *

><p>I knocked that familiar door that was in front of me. I was freaking out. I was so nervous but I got to do this. Suddenly, the door's opened.<p>

And there he was, just like I remembered him, dark brown hair and blue-green eyes, but he looked older and more mature. Well, he was now twenty-seven.

"Hi. What can I help you?" he said with a smile. What? He didn't recognize me? Did I change that much?

"Ethan, it's me. Olivia" His eyes opened so big. He didn't say anything, he was speechless.

I couldn't help it anymore, I needed to hug him. I threw my arms around his neck. A minute later, he was hugging me back and that's when I started to cry.

"Ethan, babe, who's that?" someone interrupted our lovely hug. It was a woman and she was stunning. She had mid-length blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was beautiful.

"Macy, this is my sister Olivia. Olivia this is my girlfriend Macy" he introduced us.

"Y-you are… Olivia?" she was surprised.

"Last time I checked, yes" Ethan laughed.

"I missed your sarcasm, little sis" I smiled at him "C'mon in, c'mon in. You need to tell lots of things"

"Yeah…" I passed by him a little nervous.

We sat down in the living room. The sofas where new, but nothing much have changed.

"Wow, you changed a lot" Ethan said "You looked mature and beautiful" I smiled.

There were some minutes of silence. It was an awkward moment, until my brother decided to talk.

"Why did you leave?" Ethan said. He looked concerned.

"I was a teenager and I was in love. And it was really mean from you to not let me be with someone who helped, who cared about me just because he was four years older than me!"

"Olivia, I was trying to protect you…" I interrupted him.

"Protecting me from what?" we stared at each other for a little while.

"Ollie, please understand me. You are my little sister, the only thing I have left. Don't you ever think how much you destroyed me when you left?"

"Ethan, I'm sorry, ok? I was a teenager and yeah, I should have talk to you and show you how I was feeling. But what is done, it's done" I put my hand on his shoulder "Now I'm here"

"You're right" He smiled "Did you came here to telling me this?"

"Yeah, it was wrong what I did. But it helped me to grow up and I learned from it"

"So, you're still with him?" He looked a little bit disgusting but he was trying to not show it that much.

"Actually…" I started to get nervous. Thousands of questions flew through my head. How was he going to take this? Oh, God help me. "We… we got married a couple of months ago…"

"Married?" Even Macy had a surprised face "You do really love him, right?" Ethan said.

"Yes. A lot"

"And where is he now? He didn't come with you?"

"No. He's on a business trip."

"Oh, well. Olivia if you are happy you know I'm not going to said anything. I've learned my lesson." Now he started to get a little bit angry "But if he ever hurt you… he's a dead man, you know?"

"Yes, Ethan. I get that" Macy and I laughed.

We kept talking about what we've been doing this past years and I saw that my brother and Macy were really in love and they were so cute together. Actually Ethan couldn't believe I got married before he did. It was pretty funny.

After a little while, I decided to visit my neighborhoods, the Gilbert's. They lived on the other block and in fact I used to be Elena and Jeremy's babysitter. They were such a nice family with me after all I went through.

* * *

><p>I knocked the door of the Gilbert's house. A guy around sixteen opened the door. He had brown hair and brown eyes. I couldn't believe it. It was Jeremy.<p>

"Hi, Jeremy! It's me Olivia"

"Olivia? Wow, you did changed" He said while giving me a hug "I missed you! But come inside"

"Thank you" I went inside and turned my head to him "And you are so tall… it's not fair!" We both laughed.

"So, were is everyone?" I asked, looking around the house

"Oh, you don't know, of course" He muttered

"I don't know what?"

"My-my parents died almost two years ago and also aunt Jenna a couple of months ago" He said with his eyes pointed to the floor.

"What? Jeremy, are you being serious?" Tears started falling in my eyes.

"Oh, no, please Ollie don't cry"

"But I can't believe this. I was gone for years without even calling anyone. I feel so bad!"

Jeremy hugged and took me to the kitchen. He gave me a glass of water and for the past hour he had been trying to make me feel better. He started to ask what I've been doing. I told him I was married which he was surprised. Some minutes later, someone opened the door.

"Hey. Jeremy are you home?" someone shouted.

"Yes, Elena. We're in the kitchen!" Jeremy shouted her back.

"We? What are you ta… Oh my god! Olivia" Elena ran to me and hugged me. "I missed you so much! Please never do this again to us. At least you could have called!"

"I know, I know and I'm sorry. I promise it's not going to happened again"

"Well, tell me about your life! What have you been doing?" Elena asked me.

"Ok, I think this is going to turn into a girl talk, so I'm out of here. See you then, Olivia" Jeremy said.

"Bye, Jeremy!"

"So…" Elena said anxious.

Then, I spent like the next two hours talking with Elena about our lives and what we have been doing. It was getting late and Elena decided it was time to head to the school, as it was their senior year, they were planing to do a prank at school. Elena asked me if I wanted to go -because when I was a teenager I was very good at pranks and Elena remembered that- so I knew I was old to do that stuff but who cares! I wanted to have fun in my first night back here in my hometown.

* * *

><p>When we arrived, there were a lot of seniors around the school.<p>

"Are you sure you want to help us? I mean maybe you'll feel awkward with a lot of seniors…" Elena said to me but I interrupted her.

"Are you kidding, Elena? I love to do this stuff. I'm not going to be here much time so I want to have fun. Besides, lots of you guys are my friends, I want to spend time with you"

"Ok, so let's go!"

We got into the school and I saw a lot of familiars faces but older. It was so weird to be back here at school again. I was everywhere helping everyone. I was really having a good time.

Suddenly my brother called me and asked if I wanted to have dinner with he and Macy. I said yes, I mean I was getting hungry. So I decided to go look for Elena to tell her I was leaving.

I saw that Elena was heading to the gym with a blonde girl, but it seems that she was taking Elena by the forces.

"Hey, Elena! Wait!" I shouted her.

The blonde one turn to her back and Elena muttered something to her. The blondie rolled her eyes.

"One minute, Elena" She said.

"Hey, Olivia, what's going on?"

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to have dinner with Ethan and Macy, so I won't be able to take you home later. But… is everything ok?" I said looking to the blonde girl, now.

"Yes, it is. Are you done? We need to continue with the prank." She said with a weird accent. Actually her face reminded me of someone.

"Yes" I said, now looking at Elena "See you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah, sure! Bye, Ollie" And Elena went back with the blondie. I didn't like her, actually. Whatever.

* * *

><p>"Hey, were have you being, sis?" Ethan said when I arrived home.<p>

"I went out with Elena. But why are you asking? I'm not a teenager. You don't need to know what I'm doing all the time anymore" I said playfully.

"All right, miss 'I'm a growing up person' " Ethan laughed.

"C'mon guys, dinner is done" Macy shouted from the kitchen.

We sat in the table. I have such a great time, I mean I realized how much I was missing my brother. It was so wrong leaving all this years without even calling him. Of course, that sometimes I sent him an email to let him known that I wasn't dead but nothing much, then.

When we finished, I was really tired so I went to sleep to my old room. It was just like I remembered it. The walls were the same yellow-almost-white color, full with posters, photos and things I wrote in the wall. It was a really rebel-teenager room.

But before I went to sleep I graved my phone and started texting to Elena.

"Hey Elena, I just wanted to know how was everything at school. I want you to tell me everything tomorrow. See you after school? XO, Olivia."

I sent it.

And with this, I remembered that my husband hadn't even called me yet. I was tired to talk him right now, so I text him a message.

"You still haven't called and I'm starting to get angry. Please call tomorrow as soon as you can, Niklaus. -Olivia"

When I sent this last text I realized I was so sleepy that I confused the names and sent to Klaus, Elena's text and to Elena, Klaus'.

It was really an exhausting day and I was so tired that I decided to fix that tomorrow, so I turned my phone off and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you guys like it? Oh, and remember english is not my native language so if you find any mistake, please let me know. I won't bite you haha.<strong>_

_**XOXO**_


	3. Who is she?

_**Oh my God! I got 6 reviews and a lot of alerts, adds to favorites all in less than a day! Thank you so much guys! You made smile a lot today! So, today's chapter is really long just thank you for everything! But first I'm going to reply to your reviews:**_

_**Lyta: ****I can't believe you didn't think that Klaus was her husband, I mean I thought it was pretty obvious but I'm so glad that everything take you by surprised! Because that tells me that it happened to the other readers. But I'm afraid I can't tell you anymore about Klaus and Olivia's relationship. You'll have to wait :D**_

_**Vampire Lover Forever123: thank you for adding me to your favorites, alerts and for your review! You're amazing and no, Olivia does not know anything about Klaus or the supernatural world.**_

_**And also thank you to ilovefalloutboy, darkxangelxreaderx, and the anonymous for your reviews too! :D**_

_**Also guys, put some pics of who I think Olivia, Ethan and Macy are. So if you want go and check my profile.**_

_**So, here it goes the story. And review, review, review! Seriously, it inspires me a lot to keep writing!**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, except for Olivia, Ethan and Macy. Though I wish I own Klaus so I would make him lay in bed and say to me sweetheart with that sexy british accent all the time.****

* * *

><p><strong>No Point of View<strong>

Rebekah was looking at Elena's phone while Caroline was checking is Tyler heart was beating. A photo of Stefan and Elena appeared in the phone

"Ugh, vomit"

Suddenly she realized that Elena was wearing her necklace.

"Is that my neck…" she muttered.

She stood up and put the phone in front of Caroline.

"Why is that doppelganger bitch wearing my necklace?" She shouted angry.

But before Caroline could even answer, a text message appeared on the screen.

"You still haven't called and I'm starting to get angry. Please call tomorrow as soon as you can, Niklaus. -Olivia"

Rebekah was confused, it was obvious that this girl mistaken her contacts because this was Elena's phone but Klaus named was mentioned in here and she also remembered that she met a girl called Olivia earlier who wanted to talk to Elena. Rebekah felt confused about this and her necklace, so she ran to the gym. She opened the door angrily.

"Where is it?" she shouted. "Where's my necklace?"

"What are you talking about?" Klaus said with annoyance.

"She has my necklace" Rebekah said looking at Elena while giving the phone to Klaus "Look"

Klaus looked at the picture "Well, well. More lies"

"So to you, Klaus" Rebekah said surprising him.

"What did you say?"

"That you are lying, too" She graved the phone and look for the text she saw before and showed him. "I met this girl before. She was here and she wanted to talk to her" She looked at Elena again, and then back to Klaus "It's obvious that this girl mistaken her contacts but the thing is that you name is in that message. Who's Olivia, Klaus? Why does she want you to call her?"

"That is not of your inconvenience" Klaus said angrily.

"Really, Klaus? What's going on? I know you're hiding something really important!"

"Wait, y-you know w-who Olivia is?" Elena said a little bit scared.

"I said, this is not your problem, of any of you!" Klaus told them getting angrier. "So, where were we?"

"Klaus…"

"Rebekah, it's enough!" he shouted her. "We'll talk later. So, weren't you looking for your necklace?"

So, Rebekah stopped demanding for answers and decided to continue with the thing about her necklace. Though, she knew that Klaus was hiding her something and it was important because when she showed him the text and saw who sent it he was surprised but also… scared. Her brother was scared, but from what? Anyway, she now needed to focus with her necklace.

"Oh, yes. I was." She said looking back at Elena. "Where… is it?" She demanded.

* * *

><p>"So the doppelganger isn't the problem. Her blood is the solution" Rebekah said. She was sitting in the front part outside the car. They were outside the hospital, waiting for Elena's blood.<p>

"Seems so" Klaus said back.

"How did you know?"

"Well, you know how much the original witch hated me" He said coming close to her sister. "Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?" He turned her the back.

"A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you"

"Well, it will make sense if you think it about it from her perspective. It was her failsafe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelganger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead…" Rebekah interrupted him.

"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself new species"

"Leaving me alone for all time"

"Is what that is about? Your obsession with hybrids… You just don't want to be alone?" Rebekah said concerned.

Klaus now look angry "What I want is to take my girl, take my hybrid, the hell out of this one pony town."

"Really? Just that?" Klaus looked back at her. "And what about this one girl… Olivia. Who is she? Why she put your name in her text, requiring you to call her?"

"That is not your problem anymore, Rebekah."

"It is! Because if you don't want to tell me it means, that problem is something big. I need to know, Nik!"

"Ok, yes! I know this girl. But I can't tell you anything else, yet"

"But you will, right? Soon."

"Yes, I will Rebekah" He said with annoyance "Satisfied?"

"No." her brother looked at her angry. "But I'll shut up for a little while"

"Much better"

* * *

><p>"Damon, I'm so scared. Olivia actually knows Klaus. I mean, is he her husband? I don't know. But we need to fix this" Elena said very concerned about what was going on. Her life was a mess. She just find out that her blood is what Klaus needs to create more hybrids and her old friend Olivia seems to be on a relationship with him or something like that, but she knows him.<p>

"I guess we need to talk to her." Damon finally said. "Because I think that she knows about Klaus. It's not really a coincidence that she just arrived at Mystic Falls to visit her family after four years of being gone, and at the same time Klaus arrives here too."

"I think you're right but Olivia is a good person. I don't think she…"

"Elena, get this for god sake. Vampires can compel people, so does Klaus. He could have done anything to her." Damon said while drinking from his glass full of blood.

"So, what now?"

"Tomorrow is the bonfire, right?"

"Yes. Damon what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, just make her go."

"Ok. But be careful, Damon. She's my friend after all."

"Yes, Elena, I will." Damon said annoying.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV<strong>

I woke up with the phone ringing. I answered it half asleep.

"Hello?" Ugh, my voice sounded horrible.

"Sweetheart, I woke you up?" How I missed that British accent of him.

"Klaus. You finally decided to call me, huh?" I said while sitting on my bed.

"I'm so sorry, love. I have been really busy but I have been thinking of you all the time."

"Me too. But I'm angry. Seriously, don't you ever do this again! At least you could have sent me a text or something."

"I know, I know and I've already told you I'm really sorry, sweetheart."

"So, where are you now?"

"I'm on the road, heading to another city" Klaus told me. "But from what I heard about your messages you are not at home. How did you brother take your return?"

I told him everything about yesterday, even about how I help the seniors of Mystic Falls with the prank for school. Which reminded me I had to call Elena.

"Oh, so you were at school."

"Yeah." I was a little confused about what he said but I didn't care.

"So from that does your text message come."

"Oh, about that. I'm sorry I was asleep and confused my contacts." I laughed.

"There's no problem, my lovely. So when are you going to come home?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about being here for a couple of days but as you are going to be travelling again, I might stay little longer, is that ok?" There were another seconds of silence.

"Yes. Have fun, love. I must go now. I love you"

"I love you, too. And missed you. You can come, if you want."

"You know your brother doesn't like me."

"And who cares about that? He actually has changed, you know? C'mon Klaus! At least promise to think about it."

"Ok, I'll think about."

"Thank you! Love you. Bye."

"Me too. Bye, dear."

Was it me or that conversation was a little bit weird sometimes? I felt like Klaus thought about his answers a lot. He never acted like that. I would to talk to him later.

Suddenly, I got a text from Elena: "See you after school? –E"

"Sure! XO" I answered her.

When I saw what time it was on the phone I could barely believe it! It was 11a.m. It seems I was really tired. As no one was at home, I decided to put on my clothes. That day I choose to wear some jeans with a white tank top, a grey cardigan and my favorite Dr. Martens. I decided to go have breakfast and waited till it was time to pick up Elena from school.

* * *

><p>"Elena!" I shouted to her. She was with her friends Bonnie and Caroline.<p>

"Hey, Olivia!"

"So, how was the prank?" I asked to them. They looked at each other.

"Well… someone found out what we were doing and appeared at school last night kicking us out." Caroline said a little bit sad.

"Oh, that's should have happened when I left. Well, that sucks. But I'm sure you will have more opportunities." I said smiling at them.

"Yeah, of course! So, are you coming to bonfire?"

"There's a bonfire tonight? Yeah, sure I'm coming!"

"You see. I told you she would come." Caroline said to Elena. I laughed. "See you tonight, girls." Caroline said leaving with Bonnie.

"So, where would you like to go? Maybe go shopping?" I said with a smile on my face.

"I think that's a fantastic idea."

"Let's go then." We said while getting into the car.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Elena talked.

"You never told me about your husband. How is he?"

"Well, his name is Niklaus but I called him Klaus." When I said his name I saw that Elena got uncomfortable but I thought I just imagined that. "He's really nice and I love him so much. Hope one day you meet him. He's amazing."

"And is he going to come to Mystic Falls?"

"He's busy with his work but he might come."

"Oh… well, I'd love to meet him." Elena said but she was still uncomfortable. "You know, I'm glad to see you happy, really."

"Oh, thank you Elena." I smiled.

We spent like an hour trying to find a good outfit for the bonfire. I found a simple, one shoulder, black dress. I mean I didn't want to stand out.

I left Elena at her home and went to mine. I had a shower, get dressed and went downstairs to find my brother.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Elena invited me to the bonfire." I said. "Oh, c'mon I've already told you yesterday Ethan, I'm not a teen anymore. Besides I came here to spend time with you and my friends."

"It's ok but I was just asking where you are going, I was not going to tell you: don't go out." He laughed and so did I.

"Oh… well, I'm sorry then. I'm out. Bye, have fun with Macy." I said with a smirk on my face. I mean like they were sitting on the couch really comfortable, you know.

* * *

><p>When I arrived, there were a lot of people and most of them were drunk. I got out of the car and started to look to someone familiar to me.<p>

"Hey, there." Someone said from my back.

"Hey." I said. Wow, he was gorgeous. He had dark hair and blue eyes but who was he? Oh, if Klaus would have heard my thoughts he could probably have killed the guy and then me.

"Are you Olivia?"

"Yeah. Do I know you?"

"No, my name is Damon. I'm Elena's friend."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, that's all for today. Did you like it? What do you think Damon is going to do with Olivia?<strong>_

_**Oh, and if there's any mistake about the redaction, please let me know. English is not my first language :)**_

_**XOXO**_


	4. Knowing your enemy's wife

**Hi my lovelies! So, here is the new chapter! It's not long but I think that it'll help you a little bit to understand some things about Olivia. So, thank you for all you amazing reviews! I'm SO happy! Well, so I won't talk anymore and enjoy this chapter. Hope you like it and review, review, review! And also if you have any opinion tell me about it ;)**

**Oh, and also read a note at the end, there's a little surprise.**

****Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, except for Olivia, Ethan and Macy. Though I wish I own Klaus so I would make him lay in my bed and say to me sweetheart with that sexy british accent all the time.******

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV<strong>

"Damon? I've never heard about you in this town and Elena never mentioned you either"

"Well, let's just say I'm one of those annoying friends for her" he said with a smirk.

"Oh, well nice to meet you Damon"

And I started to walk away. I didn't like him, he sounded so arrogant. It was a pity anyway because he was hot. Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm.

**Damon's POV**

"Hey, where are you going? I was talking to you." I said to her

"But I wasn't. Now I'm leaving. I want to find Elena."

"Well, Elena's a little bit drunk right now and also trying to make jealous his ex."

"Elena has… well had a boyfriend? She never told me about it!"

"Let's just say that they're not done yet, Facebook would rate it: it's complicated"

"Oh…" She said while looking around. "And which guy is or was her boyfriend?"

"That guy over there." I pointed to Stefan who was standing next to a tree. "He's my brother, Stefan Salvatore."

"Wait. You are a Salvatore? Like Zach Salvatore?" She said surprised.

"Yeah. I'm his nephew actually."

"Oh, so how is Zach? I haven't seen him since I arrived here!"

"Well, he travels a lot for business, so you won't see him for… a while."

"That story sounds so familiar to me." She sighed.

"Why? C'mon let's sit down here."

"No, no. It's ok. I don't want you to bore you with my life. Either way I don't know you."

"And what? I'm going to go to Perez Hilton and tell him about your life? C'mon let's have a chat."

"You read Perez Hilton?" She said laughing. Olivia was so beautiful, I couldn't believe she was married with the worst person on earth.

"No! Of course not!" I said laughing too. "What do you say, then?"

"Well, apart from seeing teenagers getting drunk and do crazy stuff, I think this is the only choice I have left."

"So, why my uncle's story sounds familiar to you?"

"Because my husband travels a lot for business too."

"Oh, yes. I've heard you were married. But don't you think you're young yet?"

"First, you can't say to me what I am mature enough to do and secondly, you don't know anything about my life."

"Well, tell me about it then." I said trying to compelled her.

"What are you doing?" Alright, I didn't expect that answer.

"Nothing." I said but never stopped looking at her. "Let's get something to drink."

"Alright." She said confused.

We get the drinks and sat down.

"So, how's life being married?"

"Why are you so shocked about me being married? It isn't as bad as you think."

"You're young, that's all." Then I stared looking at something on her neck. "By the way, nice necklace."

"Thank you. My mom gave it to me when I was young. She said I should never take it off because it'll protect me."

"And you believe it?"

"Of course I don't. It's just a necklace. I only wear it because it reminds me of her." I said while looking at it.

Her necklace was similar to Elena's and I think that was the reason why I couldn't compel her. So Klaus didn't give her the necklace. This means he can't compel. But her mom… how the hell did she get that? This is getting good.

"Well, nice to talk to you Olivia. See you soon"

"What?" She said again confused. "Ugh, whatever, you are so weird." She muttered and I laughed but I already walked away for Olivia to realize.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but did you guys like it?<strong>

**Next chapter it's going to be upload the next friday and it's going to be about the episode Homecoming. And because I got so long to upload this chapter and it's short, I'm going to give you a little preview about next chapter:**

_"How did he plan a better party than me so fast?" Caroline said, upset again. "What? Is that a band outside?" Now, she was angry._

_"Who are all these people?" Bonnie said._

_"What? You don't know them?" I told them confused._

_"This is weird! Where is Tyler?" Caroline said, going outside. Bonnie and I followed her._

_Wow, there was a big stage outside and a band. I didn't have homecomings like these when I was a teenager. This was so unfair! But the party was full of people, I mean I didn't think that all these people went to Mystic Falls' high school. Caroline was right, it was so weird._

_Suddenly someone started to talk on stage but I was giving my back so I couldn't see who was it._

_"Good evening everyone!" I knew that voice. I turned to face the stage. My eyes couldn't believe it. " I want to thank you all for being here with me to celebrate. It's been a long time coming"_

**xoxox**


	5. Homecoming

**Hello my lovelies! So, here is the new chapter as promised. Thank you for the reviews and alerts. And if you review more this chapter I promised to upload a chapter sooner! This means next week I'm going to upload two chapters, but you just need to review, review, review! I promise that with last night episode of TVD this story it's going to get amazing ;)**

****Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, except for Olivia, Ethan and Macy. Though I wish I own Klaus so I would make him lay in my bed and say to me sweetheart with that sexy british accent all the time.******

* * *

><p><strong>No Point of View<strong>

_The next day…_

"So, you did talk to Olivia?" Elena said sitting on a couch at the Salvatore's boarding house.

"I did." Damon said while taking a sip of his drink.

"And…"

"And she's not compel by Klaus."

"How is that even possible?"

"She has necklace really similar to the one you had. It seems that her mother gave it to her."

"Wait. Gwenllyan gave it to her?" Elena was surprised but after some minutes she remembered something." Now I remember that Gwen used to tell us some supernatural stories about vampires and werewolves. The thing is how did she know about this."

"That's right. We need to know what her mother did know and if she was related to someone. Elena, this could be really helpful for us, to finally get a rid off of Klaus."

"I know, I know. We'll see how to find out more about Olivia's mother."

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus's POV<strong>

_One week later…_

I couldn't believe my father was dead. It still was strange but Stefan was compelled and he couldn't lie, for his own sake.

I was returning to my car when I saw an upcoming call. It was Olivia.

"Love, how've you been?" I asked as quick as I answered.

"Fine, but missing you a lot!"

"I miss you too, Olivia." I said. "So, what's going on there? I mean, are you still in Mystic Falls?" I was praying she wasn't. I couldn't go back if she was still there.

"Yes, I'm leaving tomorrow. The question is when you are going to come back home."

"In two days, actually. I made a great deal so how about celebrating it when I come home?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Mmm… celebrate... You know I can't wait for that." We both laughed.

"I got to go, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

I love when things happened as I want them to.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV<strong>

"It was great to meet you, Olivia." Macy said hugging me. She was sweet.

"Same to you." I said hugging her back.

"Promise you'll come back soon, lil sis." Ethan said.

"I promise I'll come back for the holidays with Klaus." And I hugged him. I think that to come back here was one of the best choices I've ever made. I was really proud of myself.

"See you soon, guys." I said waving my hand while with the other I carried my bag.

I get into the car but before leaving, of course that I needed to say goodbye to Elena and Jeremy.

I knocked the door to be opened for Elena and Bonnie.

"Hey, Ollie. Are you leaving right now?" She said disappointed.

"I thought you were leaving after the homecoming." Bonnie said.

"I don't know, I really don't want to go to a party tonight. Tell Caroline that I'm sorry."

"Well, we don't want to go either because Caroline is going to kill us if not… so to you." Elena said. "C'mon, Ollie! It's your last night here. Come with us."

"Yeah but I don't have nothing to wear!"

"Don't lie! I'm sure you have something." Elena said smirking.

"Okay, then." I said, rolling my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night...<em>

I picked up Bonnie and started to drive to the school. I was wearing a lace strapless navy blue dress, a black coat with some nude high heels.

Suddenly Bonnie received a text message.

"It's from Caroline." Bonnie said. "She told me that the gym is flooded and the party is at Tyler's."

"Really?" I said surprised. "Poor Caroline, she must be really upset."

"You can't even imagine." We both laughed.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at Tyler's, we found Caroline before we came into the house and seriously she was so upset. I didn't want to be mean but I couldn't stand her anymore like that.<p>

"How did he plan a better party than me so fast?" Caroline said, upset again. "What? Is that a band outside?" Now, she was angry.

"Who are all these people?" Bonnie said.

"What? You don't know them?" I told them confused.

"This is weird! Where is Tyler?" Caroline said going outside. Bonnie and I followed her.

Wow, there was a big stage outside and a band. I didn't have homecomings like these when I was a teenager. This was so unfair! But the party was full of people, I mean I didn't think that all these persons went to Mystic Falls' high school.

Suddenly someone started to talk on stage but I was giving my back so I couldn't see who was it.

"Good evening everyone!" I knew that voice. I turned to face the stage. My eyes couldn't believe it. " I want to thank you all for being here with me to celebrate. It's been a long time coming."

Oh, no. He was in serious problems. What the hell was Niklaus doing here?

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think it's going to happen next? Will Klaus finally tell her? Just wait for the next chapter!<strong>

**xoxox**


	6. Anger, confusion and lies

**_Thank you so much for all the reviews, add to favorites and alerts! You're amazing! So, here is the next chapter. Please review, review, review. You inspired me to keep writing :)_**

**_****Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, except for Olivia, Ethan and Macy. Though I wish I own Klaus so I would make him lay in my bed and say to me sweetheart with that sexy british accent all the time.******_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>No Point of View.<strong>

"Err… I gotta go and find Elena." Caroline said and got inside.

"Olivia, are you alright?" Bonnie said, even she did know why she was like that.

"My husband is here and I can't understand why!" Olivia said really angry.

"Your husband? Who is he?"

"The guy that just talked on stage."

"Oh… I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything, let's just stay here and help me find him."

"Alright." Bonnie said nervously. She couldn't believe in the mess she was in.

* * *

><p>"My mom would seriously freak if she saw all these people here." Tyler said to Klaus while holding a box with beers inside. They were standing on the stairs in the back of his house.<p>

"Your mother won't be a problem: I compelled her to go to church and pray for your friends." Klaus told him.

"What you're talking about?"

"I want you to look around. There is Bonnie with…" Klaus was shocked, Olivia, his wife was here. Didn't she say she was coming home today? He decided to continue talking to Tyler and deal with her later. "There is Elena and Matt and there's your pretty little girlfriend Caroline. Epic dance was wrecked tonight and who came through with the party? You did. What a pal. But who are all these other people here?"

"I have no idea. I've never seen half these people in my life."

"That's because I've invited a few dozen friends of my own."

"Hold on. Are those people all hybrids?"

"And they also love a good party. And they're like you sired by me, they wish to serve their master. So if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they may feel obligated to return it. You're free to warn your friends!"

Tyler left taking Caroline with him but before Klaus could leave too, someone shouted to him.

"You! Niklaus!" Olivia shouted. Bonnie, Elena and Matt looked at her shocked. "What the hell are you doing here hosting the homecoming? It has no sense!"

"Olivia, sweetheart, nice to see you too."

"Do not play with me, Niklaus!" Olivia said angrily. "Tell me what's going on right now!"

"Let's better talk inside, love." He said while taking her arm. "C'mon." Olivia followed him angrily.

* * *

><p>"So?" She told him with no patience.<p>

"What do you want me to say?" Klaus said. He was trying to put a ball in some glasses.

"I can't believe this. What's going on with you? You're not even listening to me. This is not the Klaus I know." She said but Klaus was still playing. "Stop playing with that fucking ball and listen to me!" They looked at each other for a while. "Are you drunk or wh…" But a girl interrupted them.

"You have a visitor." She told Klaus.

"Tell that visitor that Niklaus is not available now." But Klaus kept talking to the hybrid like Olivia wasn't in the room.

"Well, tell my visitor I'm on the brink of victory here."

"He said his name is Mikael." Klaus put the ball inside the glass.

"Then we mustn't keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I'm going to have a little chat with my dad."

"Your dad?" Olivia said with big eyes. "Wasn't he disappeared?"

Klaus sighed. "I'm sorry I can't tell you anything right now, love. But I promise after these we'll talk. Sadly, is time for you to know. Just get out for a moment, please."

"Why?"

"Just do it, Olivia." And Klaus left the room but Olivia didn't. She wanted to know what was Klaus into and she wanted it right now, so she followed him and stayed hide behind a wall.

Klaus was talking with an old man, which Olivia supposed was his father either way she was still confused about that. Klaus told her many years ago, when they met, that his mother was dead and his father had disappeared when he was born.

Anyway, Olivia put attention on the conversation but she didn't understand anything. They were talking about hybrids and his father, who was called Mikael as she heard before, even called him wolf and wanted to kill Klaus.

Suddenly, Elena appeared in the scene and Mikael wanted to kill her and Klaus was testing him to do it. Olivia didn't know what to do, her friend was near in the edge of the death. She started to think of something but didn't hear the conversation, when she looked back again she saw Klaus crying and in a blink of an eye Mikael killed Elena. Tears started to fall. Her friend was dead. But this didn't end here.

Damon appeared from nowhere, twisted Klaus around and staked him with a stake in his stomach. Olivia was paralyzed. Klaus was being killed. She needed to stop this. He couldn't die. So Olivia ran as fast as she could and tried to push Damon off of Klaus. But when she touched Damon something happened. Her hands where set on fire but it didn't burn to her, only to Damon who was shouting in pain. But Stefan appeared and pushed Damon. Klaus took the stake, ran as fast as he could and staked it through his father's heart. Olivia couldn't believe it. She barely saw Klaus running and now his father was set on fire. But not for only that she was confused. Elena was alive but she wasn't Elena, they called her Katherine.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon said to Stefan.

"He's earned his freedom." Klaus said.

Stefan got up and stood in front of Klaus.

"Thank you, my friend." Klaus told him. "You no longer have to do as I say." He compelled him. "You're free."

When Stefan turned back Damon wasn't there anymore.

But through all this time nobody realized that Olivia have stood there all the time. Klaus could read her as an open book and when he saw her, she was crying. He could see all the confusion and the pain. But after all she saved him by setting on fire her hands, something he couldn't believe how happened.

"Wh-what have just happened?" Olivia said looking to nowhere.

Klaus looked at Stefan to leave and he did. Then he came close to Olivia.

"I think we should go and I'll explain you everything."

Olivia just nodded. Klaus put his hands on her shoulders and guided her to the car but she shook them for Klaus to take off his hands and walked on her own to the car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think guys? Did you like it? How do you think Olivia is going to react when Klaus tells her? Will she be by his side or go away?<strong>_

_**Review and you'll have the next chapter :)**_

_**xoxox**_


	7. The new deal

**_Hi, my lovelies. Thank you so much again for your review, alerts and adds to favorites. So here is the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it and please review, review, review if you want a chapter sooner! Very soon we'll see what's Olivia big role in this whole thing of the originals. Oops, I think I said too much, haha._**

**_**_****Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, except for Olivia, Ethan and Macy. Though I wish I own Klaus so I would make him lay in my bed and say to me sweetheart with that sexy british accent all the time.******_**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV<strong>

I looked at the clock: 2 a.m.

I couldn't sleep. Everything that happened tonight… It was unbelievable. I was so pissed off with everyone! I was play by the fool. I needed to get out of here, to be alone and think about everything because my life had changed since that night. Even though Klaus explained me everything it was still shocking and with that I started to remember our talk a few hours ago.

_A few hours before._

_We stayed at a hotel outside Mystic Falls that night. When we got into the room that first thing I did was lay on the bed. I was so tired._

_"Do you want me to tell you now or tomorrow?" Klaus said while taking his suit off and pulling on new clothes. I didn't know what's going on with him. He sounded so cold._

_"Now. I won't be able to sleep if you don't."_

_"Okay." He sighed. "This is going to take a while, I have to tell 1000 years of my life."_

_"Wait, what? A thousand years… seriously?" I was shocked._

_"That is not the only thing you're going to be surprised of." He sat in a chair across the room and he started to tell me since the time he became a vampire._

_He told me about the curse his mother used on him, the doppelgangers and that actually Elena was the second doppelganger, that he is a hybrid half wolf and half vampire, about his family and that they ever neutralized in caskets, how he destroyed the curse and more things that I couldn't believe. I mean, everyone back at Mystic Falls knew that Klaus was my husband, I felt foolish at that moment._

_After two and half hours of telling me everything (he said he even told me things that their brothers didn't know), I decided I really needed to sleep right now, to get out of this world for a couple of hours and also because I was about to find a way to kill Klaus. He lied to me! I wanted to kill him so bad. _

_"A vampire? Really?" He nodded. "Give me a proof because it's still impossible for me to believe it."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes." With that, he showed me his vampire… or hybrid face. I don't know it's called. Ok, I must say I freaked out when I saw Klaus' face. I could see the veins under his eyes, now his yellow eyes, and also his fangs. Oh my God._

_"Am I dreaming? Because this must be a really horrible dream."_

_"No, it's not, love." He said coming closer to me._

_"Because it's not possible that my husband has been lying to me this past four years not even trusting in me his deepest secret. Why? I'm a bad wife? I'm not a trustworthy person? What, Niklaus, what is wrong with me?" I said with tears in my eyes._

_"No, Olivia, you are not. I didn't tell you all of this because I didn't want you to know about this world. I did that to protect you."_

_"But what would have happened in ten years when I realized you looked exactly like the first time I met you, huh?"_

_"I don't know… but I've been thinking about that moment since the first time I knew I had fallen in love with you." He said, putting his hand on my face and taking the tears away with his finger._

_"I love you too, Klaus, but I'm still so pissed off. Please, you need to understand me. You've been lying to me since the very first time we met. How can I be that sure that you'll never lie to me again?"_

_"Trust me, Olivia. The last thing I want is to lose you."_

_We stayed some minutes in silence. I was so confused. I couldn't forgive him, not yet. Suddenly a question popped into my head._

_"And what about how my hands set on fire? I-I mean… it's impossible. I'm not a supernatural specie or nothing like that."_

_"That's something that I don't know either. Because of that I need to find a really old witch to help you figure out. The last one I know it's pretty much dead."_

_"You killed her? Why?"_

_"Katherine did, the first doppelganger."_

_"Yeah, I remembered who she is."_

_"Well, sweetheart, I got to go. I have some hybrids to fix but I'll be back in the morning."_

_"Alright." I said while getting into the bed._

_"Sleep, my love. You need it."_

_"What I need is to get back to college. I'm supposed to go back again there in like… 8 hours!"_

_"I don't think you should go back." I looked at him with a weird look. He wanted me to leave college? Hell no. "At least, you should rest this week."_

_"But what would I say when I come back?"_

_"Don't worry. I'll take care about that." He winked._

_"Really? How?"_

_"I can compel them, that's no problem."_

_"I'm leaving." He said while pulling his jacket on. "I love you, sweetheart." He kissed me even though I wanted to turn my face away but if I wanted to get out of here I needed to act normal._

And that took us here again, 2 in the morning and I was still in this freaking world. So I was leaving. I really needed to think… alone. And as I knew Klaus wouldn't let me go, I was leaving without telling him. It was decided.

I put the necessary things in my bag and get out of that hotel.

When I was going to the parking lot I found Stefan in front of the truck that had inside Klaus' family.

"Olivia, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Klaus." Stefan said surprised.

"No, I stayed here… but I'm leaving now actually."

"You can't stand all of this, right?"

"Nope… what are you doing with the coffins?" I said while realizing he was stealing them. "You're trying to steal them." I stated.

"I…"

"No. Do it. I won't tell him."

"You won't tell him… Why?"

"I want to get away. I'm furious with everyone. You all lie to me, but mostly Klaus… I don't know if I want revenge but I'll help you in this. What Klaus is planning to do is wrong and I need to stop him. The originals are going to destroyed everyone."

"Are you sure you want to help me?"

"Yes." I said with a smirk on my face. "But right now, you need to hurry up… Oh! And I'm coming with you."

"With me? No, no. Wait, Olivia. You need to stay here, with Klaus."

"Why?"

"Listen to me. Let's make a deal, what do you think?"

"What kind of deal?" Olivia said, crossing her arms.

"You are going to stay here and pretend that you accept everything that Klaus has told you. Do you think you can do it?"

"Yes, I can."

"I am going to take and hide Klaus' family. I know he's going to freak out when he finds out because it's one of his weakness."

"And the other weakness is…" Olivia said liking his idea.

"You." Stefan said with a smirk on his face. "When Klaus finds out that you've been lying to him, he's going to get weak, too. And that's all. We'll finally beat Klaus. What do you think? Are you in?"

I thought it for a moment. Would I be able to lie to Klaus? I could stop him by being on Stefan side, but I wouldn't help on killing him, like hell no.

And the most amazing idea crossed my mind. I would play on both sides. I would stop them and nobody would end up killed.

"I'm in."

"I can really trust you?"

"You can, Stefan. I give you my word."

"Well, we'll see then how we can keep in touch. I don't think it's a good idea by phone. Now go back to the hotel."

"Stefan… no one can know about this… that I know what you are about to do, that I'm your accomplice."

"Don't worry about that. You're not screwing my plan I'm not going to screw yours."

"Ok, then."

I turned my back and went inside while Stefan took the last casket.

This idea was amazing. I wasn't going to be the nice Olivia everyone knew, well from the outside because I was going to pretend it.

All these people I know and care about were going to kill each other and I needed to stop this. I didn't know why but I felt that I needed to.

I went back to my room and finally got asleep. Tomorrow was going to be another day and I seriously needed to rest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think? You like it? I know Klaus was a little OOC but I wanted to show you this side of Klaus with Olivia. Even though he didn't show all his sweet side with her, he'll soon do it :) <strong>_**_Review!_**

**_PS: I upload this chapter again because I made some corrections but they are not that important, only misspellings ;)_**

**_xoxox_**


	8. Meeting you

_**Hi lovelies! Thank you so much for the reviews and the alerts as always and I'm so sorry for the delay but it's summer here and let's just say that I partied a lot last weekend so I didn't have time to upload hehe. So here it goes the next chapter. Hope you like it and please review if you want the next one sooner :)**_

********Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, except for Olivia, Ethan and Macy. Though I wish I own Klaus so I would make him lay in my bed and say to me sweetheart with that sexy british accent all the time.**********

* * *

><p><em>A week later…<em>

We were heading to Chicago. Klaus wanted to see if Stefan was hiding there. He was predisposed to move heaven and earth to find him and at some point I thought that could be literally true. I also have been thinking a lot about what happened but most about Klaus' attitude, he wasn't like that. This Klaus had been hiding from me for a lot of time and I must say and couldn't stand him anymore. He thought the world was under his feet when it wasn't, and I needed to change that. And that took me to what I've been dreaming this past week. I had really weird dreams and it's always the same one.

It was the same scene I lived a week ago, when Damon was about to kill Klaus and suddenly everything stopped and a woman appeared. She was blonde or brunette, I think, and had brown eyes. And she always told me the same thing.

_"Honey, do not be afraid. I am here to help you. I cannot tell much but what you need to know is that you are the only one who can stop Klaus. That is your propose in life, you were created for this._

_"I know this might be confused but I am sure you will find more really soon. You just remember to never take your necklace off. Never."_

I nodded and then I woke up.

I mean it was so weird. I didn't know if my mind was making it up or was true and also I didn't know if I could trust Klaus with this. But I didn't know, I would see if I could tell this to him later.

Suddenly, I felt something toughing my leg. I looked and it was Klaus' hand.

"Love, are you alright?" Klaus said concerned, getting me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything." I sighed.

"I know it's still hard. I mean I wish you'd found out in another way or circumstances…" He couldn't continue because I interrupted him.

"You promise that this will all be over when you get your family back?"

"I promise, my love. I wish nothing else than that."

* * *

><p>When Klaus came back from Stefan's house in Chicago he was so pissed off. I could say that even before he came inside the car because he was shouting at his hybrids.<p>

"I will limit myself to say nothing." I said.

"Yes, please." He said irritated. Klaus started the car. I didn't know where we were heading now. After some uncomfortable minutes, he finally spoke again. "What do you think about buying a new house?"

"Why? I mean I'm going to drop college this year but that doesn't mean we need to move. We are comfortable in New York, besides of the fact that I like to live there."

"Oh, it's a shame because I thought you'll love the idea of moving to Mystic Falls near your brother."

"Wait, what? Really? Yes, I would love to!" But I thought about the information I've just received for a moment. "You _are not_ doing this for me. This is for_ you_. To get your family back, right? Because you think Stefan may go to Mystic Falls."

"Olivia…"

"No, Klaus. Stop it, ok? Stop being so obsessed with this things and think about us for a minute!" Oh God, I said it. I couldn't help it anymore. It had been around my mind all week. Klaus was surprised. He thought about it for a couple of seconds.

"I'm sorry, Olivia. It's not that I'm obsessed but I want my family back, that's all… and I'm also afraid… afraid of what Stefan could do. Are you satisfied now?"

"Maybe. But could you think a little bit more about us, please? I need you and you haven't been there this past week, even at night. You just left me alone and went with your stupid hybrids."

"Ok, then I'll stay at night."

"Don't say it like it is work! Ugh, I can't stand you anymore!"

"This is the reason why I didn't want to tell you." Klaus said angrily. "I know you'll be like this."

"And what do you me want to act like, huh?" I shouted him. "You are just talking like I'm asking you to buy me the Eiffel tower or something like that. The only thing that I'm asking is for you to stay at night with me and not leave alone in the hotel, but no it seems it's a lot for you to ask!"

"Just shut up, ok Olivia? I'm not having a good day and I don't want to argue with you either." He said irritated.

"Who are you to tell me to shut up?" Right now I was freaking out. I couldn't believe he told to shut up when I was the one who was saying the right thing. "You know what? You are right, let just leave this discussion here."

"Olivia, listen, I'm…"

"No, Klaus. I said leave it there. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

And the rest of trip to New York was in silence. None of them said a word to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>No Point of View<strong>

_1002 A.D._

_She was lying on the ground looking at the sky. How beautiful was that day. She was never allow to leave her home because of the werewolves, so every time her mother left the house to visit her friend Esther, she got outside and contemplated the sky. Her mother always returned before the sun started to disappear behind the trees._

_But that day was going to be different for this girl. Something unusual was going to happen and that was going to mark her life forever._

_"Hello." Someone said, standing in front of her. She was with her eyes closed so she opened them to show some beautiful blue-green eyes combined with her beautiful long brown hair._

_"Hello." She said a little bit scared. Her mother always told her not to talk to strangers, but this boy… or now a young man, didn't look like a bad person._

_"What are you doing lying on here?"_

_"I am contemplating the sky."_

_"Oh… Can I contemplate with you, too?"_

_"Yes, you can." She took some seconds to think before saying yes._

_He lay on the ground next to her._

_"I am sorry, but I have never seen you around. Who are you?"_

_"My mother does not allow me to give my name to strangers."_

_"Do not worry. I am not going to harm you if you think that I am a werewolf, because I am not one." He said smiling. He was really beautiful. He had a shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. He was little older than her but he was charming. "If you do not want to tell, I am going to start first. My name is Niklaus."_

_"I am Agneis." There were some minutes of silence between them._

_"How old are you, Agneis?"_

_"I am fourteen. How old are you?"_

_"I am going to birth eighteen in two months." He told her. "But you have not answer my question, yet."_

_"I am sorry, which question?"_

_"Why I have never seen you around."_

_"You have already said it. Because of the werewolves, that's why my mother keeps me inside, always."_

_"But there are only werewolves in the full moon and also are not your family werewolves, too?"_

_"No, my mother told me that we came from a land really far from this."_

_"It is weird. Because I thought that only my family, Gwenllyan and Ralf were from Europe."_

_"Do you know my mother and father?" Agneis said, sitting._

_"Are they Gwenllyan and Ralf?" Niklaus asked surprised, sitting too._

_"Yes, and are you Esther's son, then?"_

_"Yes… I did not know they had a daughter." He said but Agneis didn't listen to him, she was looking at the sky._

_"Niklaus, I am sorry but I think it is time for me to go home before my mother arrives." She said while standing up and entering to her house._

_"Wait, Agneis. Can I see you again?" He stood up too._

_"Yes." She said turning her back to face him. "You can come back here again when my mother goes to visit your mother." She said smiling to him. "It is nice to have you as my friend, because you are my friend right?"_

_"Yes, I think we are." He said smiling. "Good-bye Agneis."_

_"Good-bye Niklaus." She said smiling back._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what do you think? I know this Agneis thing would be kind of confusing but a lot of things will be explain next chapter and I promise it's going to be amazing. So all you have to do is review, review, review.<em>**

**xoxox**


	9. The last lie

**_Thank you for the review and alerts, as always! So, in this chapter you're finally going to find out about Olivia. Not everything actually... The whole story it's going to be on next chapter so if you want know review, review, review! :D_**

**********Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, except for Olivia, Ethan and Macy. Though I wish I own Klaus so I would make him lay in my bed and say to me sweetheart with that sexy british accent all the time.************

* * *

><p>"Hey, love." I said kissing him and sitting down next to him in the bar. I knew I would found him at the grill.<p>

I might say that since that fight we had a few weeks ago, we were okay. I mean there were no fights since then but I was still stick with my plan "Stop Klaus' plan". Even though many things happened since then. We finally moved to Mystic Falls and of course that with this a lot of problems appeared but nothing was compared on what was going to happen that day.

"Olivia. What a surprise! What are you doing here?" Klaus told me confused.

"I've been calling you and it said that the line was busy but I have the feeling that I would find you here… something wrong happened?" I said worried.

"Well, I might get my family back today" He told me with a smirk on his face. Shit, I cursed in my mind.

"Really? Did you find them?" I said pretending I was surprised and happy.

"No, but I have a plan and I think it's working well so far."

"And what is the plan about?" I said curious.

"Well, Bonnie is going to find her mother and I made a hybrid go there to make that meeting a little bit more exciting." Klaus took another sip of his drink.

"What are you going to do with her?" My mind started to think the worst.

"Nothing. Just make Bonnie tell her mother where are the coffins and then she'll tell me."

"Oh. No victims or anything like that?" I said suspicious.

"Olivia, love!" Klaus said surprised. "Do you think that I'm a serial killer or something like that?"

"Are you serious, right?" We both laughed. "You do have, right?" Klaus took a sip of his drink. The answer was pretty obvious but Klaus didn't like to tell that stuff.

"Okay… now I'm going shopping. I'm bored and I'm sure you're pretty busy with this. See you later, love." I kissed him and get out of the grill.

Once I closed the door I started to walk really fast to my car. I needed to find and tell Stefan and Damon what was going to happen. We needed to move that coffins to another place right now because Klaus seemed like he was going to take that coffins back, there was no doubt.

I started the car and called Damon.

"Damon, thank God you answered!"

"Hello, how are you? Yeah, I'm fin…" He said joking with her.

"Damon, there's no time for jokes! Klaus is going to find where the coffins are. He has a plan."

"What?"

"Where is Bonnie right now?"

"With Elena, visiting her missing, now found mother."

"He sent a hybrid. He's going to make Bonnie tell her mother where the coffins are, she's going to threaten her, I don't know with what but we need to move the coffins. I'm heading to the witch house, now."

"Ok, I'm on my way too."

* * *

><p>It was my first time in this house. I was in front of the door not knowing what to do. It seemed so scary. But I was living in a world full of vampires and werewolves, even some of them were both, what else could happen now.<p>

I opened the door and got inside. I didn't know where to go but I started to hear voices. The witches. I followed them till I got to the basement. It was dark but suddenly the voices rose and the candles lit and out of nowhere four coffins appeared. Klaus' family members. I walked to the fourth coffin, which was on the other side of the room. Suddenly, I started to feel powerful. I was about to try opening the coffin but a voice from the other side of the room scared me.

"Hey." I turned around. It was Damon.

"Oh my God, you scared me!"

"No more talk, we need to take this out now. I'll take this coffin first." He said pointing to one that was behind me. "Did you bring your van right?"

"Yeah." I nodded while Damon took it. We headed to the van and I opened the trunk. We tried to make space bringing the back seat down till if fitted.

"Ok then. I'll go hide this. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Yes please." I said nervously.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright here?"

"Yes, Damon. Now go!"

When he left, I got inside the house in case someone appeared I would have somewhere to hide.

I sat down in front of the rest three coffins. My life couldn't be weirder, right?

I stood up and headed to the coffin that was in middle. I was curious so I opened it. There he was, one of Klaus' brothers. He looked older than Klaus. He had brown hair and had not so old clothes. I think he was Elijah, the last brother Klaus daggered.

Suddenly, the most amazing idea cross my mind. What if I woke him? Will he help me to stop Klaus from trying to rule the world? I had my hand around the dagger. It was so tempting. After some minutes, I was about to take it off.

"What are you trying to do?" Damon said looking at my hand that was touching the dagger.

"I want to take it off. I think that maybe he might help me stopping Klaus."

"Do you really believe he will help you?"

"Why not? From what Klaus told me, it seems that Elijah would be really pissed off at him if he wakes up, don't you think? So he might help me then."

"Anyway you need to go. I think Klaus is coming."

"What? Now?" I said shocked.

"Yeah. Now go!"

"No, wait." I put my hand around the dagger and took it off from Elijah's chest. Then I looked at Damon. "You can thank me later." And I gave him the dagger and walked to my car. I didn't want to have it in case that Klaus found it.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I was watching t.v. in my room. I mean it was the only thing I could do to stop my anxiety about Klaus had taken the coffins or not.<p>

I looked at my phone. No calls. Why was he taking so long? Suddenly, I started to hear noises from downstairs. It was him. So I decided to make my appearance now. I wanted to know if his brother woke up. I went downstairs and headed to the room where Rebekah's coffin was. I was coming from the hallway in the right. I saw Klaus, he was standing in the door of that room.

"Klaus, what are all this noises? I can hear them from upstairs!" I said acting a little bit because I knew why. But Klaus didn't answer he was shocked. "Klaus, what's wrong?" I said coming closer to him and saw a man standing in front of him. It was Elijah. But he was looking at me so deep, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"How is possible that you are alive?" Was the first thing he said after a few minutes.

"What?" I said confusing. What the hell was he talking about?

"The last time I was here with the doppelganger, you weren't with her. I heard that you were gone… dead."

"I was gone but not dead… wait a minute. Why are you talking to me like you know me?"

"She doesn't know?" He said looking at Klaus. "I should have known." He rolled his eyes.

"What is it that I don't know about?" I looked at Klaus, too. "Klaus, there's another lie that you need to explain me again?" I said with a sarcastic voice.

"Nothing, Olivia." He said angry. "I have more important things to do. Now if you excuse me," He looked at Elijah. "Shall we continue our talk, brother?" He said with a smirk on his face. "You were asking about our brothers..."

"No! You're not going to talk to anybody except me. I can't believe you didn't tell me everything! What is wrong with me? Why your brother said that I don't know something? Why he keeps looking at me like he knows me? Can you, please, for once in your life stop hiding the truth from me?" Tears started to fall down. "You are hurting me so bad with this…" Klaus only kept looking at me but this time he looked at me as if he understood my pain.

"C'mon." He said with soft voice, took my arm and guided me to the living. Elijah followed behind us. I sat down in one of the sofas, Elijah in another and Klaus stood by the fireplace. "First, I haven't told you this because I didn't know how were you going to react. I thought that telling you about this whole supernatural world was going to be a lot for you to… process."

"Well, your brother speak and now it's the time for me to know… whatever I need to know." There were some minutes of silence.

"Olivia, do you remember when I told you about the doppelgangers?" He said looking at me now.

"Yes. That the original one excited in your time and she was used in the sacrifice your mother put on you."

"Well, you are… something like that too." I used some minutes to process this last information.

"What?" Was all I could say.

"You were the sister of the original doppelganger, Tatia." Elijah said. "Actually your name wasn't Olivia, you were Agneis back then…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think? Like it or not?<em>**

**_xoxox_**


	10. Clarifying the family past

**_I'm so sorry about this delay! I know I'm the worst author ever. But I have my reasons: first, I was kind of busy with school and second, I have an author block (is that how it's say?). Anyway, Thank you so much for the reviews and for the alerts that I've been having recently. Hope you enjoy this chapter! It pretty much tells us more about Olivia but not that much *smirk*_**

**********Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, except for Olivia, Ethan and Macy. Though I wish I own Klaus so I would make him lay in my bed and say to me sweetheart with that sexy british accent all the time.************

* * *

><p>I was shocked. I was a doppelganger too. How is that possible? God! I'm so confused with my life. So many things were hidden from me all this time… They still make no sense to me.<p>

"Are you sure you want to go on with this?" Klaus said noticing my shock.

"Yes." I said with a whisper. I couldn't even talk.

"Back then, my mother, besides the curse she put on me using the doppelganger, she put on you too, saying that every time Tatia's doppelganger appear, you will appear too and your job would be to protect her… from me."

"Are you saying that I was supposed to save Elena that time you killed her? In the sacrifice?"

"Yes."

"So, if I'm not mistaken, the time the sacrifice happened I started to feel the wish to talk again with my brother. Is that why you marry me? For you to make me stay away from Mystic Falls and Elena so you could succeed in your sacrifice and finally become a hybrid?" I told him now with a bad humor. He stayed on silence a few seconds.

"I am going to honest with you, love. Actually… in part, it was. But I married you because I love you too, really." He touched my hand and we stared at each other's eyes for a while. Something was telling me that he really meant the last part.

"I am sorry, I do not want to be rude but I think you should have this talk in private." Elijah said to us.

"No, wait! We can talk about this later. Now I really want to know about me… my story." Even though I really want to talk with Klaus, my head was still very confused about what I've just been told of. "You know what, now I remember that my mom used to tell me stories about vampires and a girl saving her sister from a curse and things like that. Do you know if she… knew about this supernatural things?"

"I don't know… I don't even know if I knew her. You never wanted to show me a photo. You said you couldn't look them anymore." Klaus said.

"I'll be right back." I said and run upstairs to my room. I have only one picture of my mother and I. It was the only one I could took when I left home with Klaus four years ago. It was hidden in my closet. Then I went back to the living room with the photo in my hand. "This is my mom." I said showing to Klaus and Elijah who stood up next to Klaus.

"She is…" Elijah said.

"Gwenllyan." Klaus said completing his brother sentence. They were both in shock.

"You knew her, then?" I said surprisingly.

"Olivia, she was a vampire, an original… She was your mother, Agneis' mother." Klaus told still in shock.

"What? It's impossible. She wasn't a vampire. My dad killed her with a gun."

"Are you sure about that?" Elijah asked me.

I thought about it for a moment. I didn't have any memories of that day. I wasn't at home when that happened, luckily. "No."

"And did you see her body when she was buried?" Elijah asked me again.

"No. I just remembered the funeral but I have never seen a body."

"I think she did have an oak stake after all." Elijah told his brother.

"So, if she was killed with that her body must have settled on fire, right? That's why there might be no body?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense to me."

"But how could my father have done that? I mean, if my mom was a vampire she should have stopped him, right?" I asked them, confused.

"I don't know, Olivia." Klaus said. He seemed away, like he was thinking about something. There were some minutes of silence again.

"Gwenllyan was really smart." Elijah said. "The last time we saw her was in 1496 when your last doppelganger died. Then she disappeared, but I guess she have been looking for you to stop Klaus to find you first. Because that was what she always did…" Elijah said. "But I can't quite understand why she killed herself, if that was her plan."

"What I also don't understand is how is that she is my mother and Ethan's, and she is a vampire. It doesn't have any sense, at all." I looked at Klaus. He hadn't say much. It seems he was still thinking. "Klaus, are you okay?"

"Yes." He said shaking his head. "I've been thinking, I know you don't want to talk to him anymore and I understand it… but I think it's time for you to visit your father." He said with a serious look in his eyes.

"I guess… I guess you are right." I said. "I'll go tomorrow, then."

There were so many questions and not enough answers, and if my father knew about this entire supernatural world, I was just hoping he could answer my questions. He also might be innocent of what happened years ago, who knows.

But there was a feeling inside of me that was telling me that my job hadn't ended with the sacrifice a couple of months ago, something else was going to happen and sadly, I might be in it.

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

So Klaus decided to join me on my trip to visit my father but I only accepted his company because I wanted to return to the conversation of last night.

When we got into the car, we stayed in silence for about ten minutes, until I decided to break it.

"So… I think we should talk about something, don't you think?"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Klaus… you know what."

"Fine." He said. "I know you might still think I married you because of the sacrifice and all that, but I really love you, Olivia…. And I don't know what else to say for you to believe me."

"I do believe you, Klaus. Our wedding was really romantic for you to fake your love for me, and I would have noticed too. But either way you also married me because of the curse." I said disappointed.

"I'll make it you. I promise." He took my left hand. "When all of this is over, we'll go far, far away and our lives will be like they were before." And he kissed my hand.

"But why don't we go now? No one is forging us to resolve this problems."

"You are right. We are not forged, but we are meant to." We looked at each other and the rest of the trip to the prison, none of us said a word.

* * *

><p>"I'm really nervous right now." I was restless.<p>

"It's ok. Calm down, sweetheart." Klaus said kissing my forehead. "Everything will be alright." I nodded.

"Olivia Miller?" I looked to the person who had said my name. "Come with me, please."

"Just relax, okay?" And before I left, Klaus gave me a quick kiss.

The officer guided me to a large room where more people were talking to other prisoners. He showed me my chair and left. I waited for a couple of seconds before I saw him… Just like I remembered him except that his hair was turning to white and looked really tired but his weird blue-green eyes were still notable. He sat down on the chair in front of me and grabbed the phone. I did the same.

"Hi, sweetie." He said.

"Hi." I said after a few seconds. He had a big smile on his face. "You look happy."

"I am. You finally came to see me." I smiled a little. "You changed a lot. You look like a beautiful young woman, now… And… and are you marry?" He said kind of shocked, looking at my ring that was in the hand I was holding the phone.

"Yeah, I did. A couple of months ago actually."

"Wow. And who is the lucky guy?"

"His name is Niklaus but everyone calls him Klaus."

"I'm sorry, what is his name again?" He said surprisingly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like it, hate it? Just leave a review, they keep me inspired! :)<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thank you for your reviews, alerts and add to favourties!_**

**_On today's chapter, we're going to travel back to 1492. Yes, the time where Katerina met Klaus and Elijah but we'll also see Agneis' doppelganger, too (the one before Olivia) and you'll also meet Agneis' mother who was also Olivia's adoptive mother as it was explain on last chapter._**

**********Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, except for Olivia, Ethan and Macy. Though I wish I own Klaus so I would make him lay in my bed and say to me sweetheart with that sexy british accent all the time.************

* * *

><p>"K-Klaus… Why you look surprised?" He didn't answer. He seemed to be thinking. "Dad, do you know him? Did mom told you about him? What else she told you about?"<p>

"How do you know your mom knew?"

"Because Klaus told me about her. That she was…" I said in a really low voice. "A vampire."

"So you know." I nodded. "And you also know well who your husband is, right?" He said making an emphasis in the word 'who' for me not to confused with the word 'what'. I got the point and I nodded, again. "And you still love him after all?"

"Yes… but of course that I'm not okay with what he has done so I'm trying to change him."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm here. I wanted to know if you knew about mom and if she had told you something that could help me." I said. "But first, dad… you didn't shoot mom, right?" He shook his head. "But did you staked her?"

"Honey, if I answer you this question I would have to give you an explanation that I promised to your mother I'll never give to you."

"What are you talking about? Why can't you answer me that?"

"Didn't you want to know how to help your husband?" He said and I nodded. He was right and I besides I don't think we didn't have much time to talk.

"Okay. Did mom ever tell you something about what would happen when I met Klaus or about the sacrifice or what would happen if I fail with my task on saving Elena?" My dad said nothing. He seemed to be thinking.

"Have Klaus ever told you about some coffins he has?"

"The coffins where he has his family?" He nodded.

"Do you know about an additional coffin? Where non of his siblings are in there?"

"Yeah. Isn't it the one that has something that can kill Klaus?"

"Do you know where it is?"

"Emm, yeah."

"Well, find the way to go to that coffin alone," He said making an emphasis in the last word. "And open it."

"What? How am I going to open it? It has a spell and I'm not a witch, besides I don't want to kill Klaus, I just want to find a way to take him apart of this problems. Maybe making him back human again, if that's possible."

"And that's what I'm telling you. You need to open that coffin. Only a witch or a doppelganger can do it. And don't be afraid for what is, actually, who is inside. It will help you."

"Who? There's somebody in it?"

"Yes. Please Olivia, do what I have just told you and don't tell this to Klaus or to anyone, do you understand?"

"I do." I said.

"The visit is over, miss." And officer told her.

"Yeah, yeah." I told him and then I went back to my dad. "Dad, I'm so sorry for not coming to visit you all this years. I promise I'll be back soon."

"Don't worry, sweetie. You just didn't know." He said with a warm smile in his face.

"I love you, dad." I smiled.

"I love you, too." He smiled me back.

* * *

><p><strong><em>1492<em> - _No Point of View -_**

_"Daphne, Daphne!" Katerina shouted from the door of the house she was now living in England._

_Daphne, a beautiful young lady with long light brown hair and blue-green eyes, was the daughter of a distant cousin of Katerina's mother and Daphne's family had welcomed her when she was banished from Bulgaria after she gave birth to a baby out of wedlock. Since then, Daphne and Katerina had become very good friends. They were like sisters._

_Katerina found Daphne sitting on the couch reading a book. When Daphne saw her coming to her, she closed the book and left it on a table next to her._

_"Calm down, Katerina. What is going on?" Daphne asked smiling._

_"We have been invited to Lord Niklaus' birthday celebration." She said excited._

_"Lord Niklaus? The one that lives in the hills?" She said shocked._

_"Yes!"_

_"And how did you get an invitation? And even one for me?"_

_"Do you remember my new friend Trevor?" Katerina said smiling and Daphne nodded. "Well… he is a really good friend of Lord Niklaus, actually."_

_"Really?" Anne was surprised._

_"And Trevor does not want me to be uncomfortable at the party around unknown people, so he let me have you with me."_

_"That is great! I should thank him later."_

_"So, why do not we go and find some nice dresses?" Katerina said winking her eye._

_"You have just read my mind." They both laughed. _

* * *

><p><em>"Ladies, good evening." Trevor bowed to Daphne and Katerina when they had arrived to the party. The girls bowed as well.<em>

_"Good evening." They both said in unison._

_"Shall I say you look beautiful tonight." Trevor said looking at Katerina. "Both of you." He then looked at Daphne, too._

_"Thank you." They said at different times._

_"If you excuse me, ladies." Trevor said, and then he headed to another man._

* * *

><p><em>"Ah, good evening, Trevor." Elijah said. "I am pleased you could join us."<em>

_"I could not miss the birthday celebration."_

_"No, considering the gift you claimed to bear." Then, Elijah looked thru Trevor's back. "Where is this mystery girl of which you speak?"_

_"Right this way." Trevor said taking Elijah to where he had been talking with girls a few moments ago only that Daphne wasn't there anymore. "My dear." He said touching Katerina's arm._

_"Hello." Katerina said, turning on her heels. Elijah was speechless. She was the true resemblance of Tatia. Katerina was confused with his expression._

_"Forgive me. You remind me of someone."_

_"Katerina." Trevor said to her." May I introduce the lord Elijah." Elijah extended her hand and she took it._

_"Pleasure, my lord." She said, bowing._

_"The pleasure's mine." Elijah kissed her hand. "Katerina."_

_Trevor left them alone. Then, Katerina remembered about Dpahne, who told her that she was going to grave something to drink. She looked for her and saw Daphne talking to other ladies. So, Katerina decided to return to Elijah's conversation._

_"So, where is this mysterious host I've heard so much about?"_

_"Fashionably late." Elijah said. "He likes to make an entrance… Oh, here he is." He said pointing to a man coming downstairs. Katerina tried to look for him but there were too many people until he came closer and could finally see him. He was a very handsome man and she could realize that when he saw her, he had the same face as Elijah. But Katerina didn't mind._

_"Katerina, may I introduce you the lord Niklaus." Elijah said to her. She bowed. Klaus took her hand and kissed it._

_"Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please, call me Klaus."_

_"Katerina, I finally found you." Daphne said touching her shoulder. "Oh, I am sorry to interrupt, it was not my intention at all." She said looking down ashamed._

_Elijah and Klaus were again speechless. They not only had in front of them Tatia's doppelganger but also Agneis' one, Klaus' once upon a time lover._

_"My lords, may I introduce you to my distant cousin, Daphne. Daphne, the lords Elijah and Klaus." Katerina said._

_"It is a pleasure, my lords."_

_"The pleasure is all mine." Klaus said, staring at her._

* * *

><p><em>"Look who I have just found here. Long time we do not see each other." Klaus said with a smirk. His birthday party had just finished but it seem that the after party was about to start.<em>

_"Well, Niklaus, I know the doppelgangers were here tonight." The old woman said. She was around her forties. She was sitting on the couch of the library. She had her light brown hair in a bun and was wearing a blue almost black dress._

_"Too late, Gwenllyan. The sacrifice will happen soon and if you try to stop me I promise I will kill you." Klaus said furious. Gwenllyan stood up._

_"I will not interfere, Niklaus. That is not my job… and you know that well."_

_"The thing is that I still do not understand what your job is here." He said with a mocking tone. "You see, it seems like you are here only to disturb." Gwenllyan rolled her eyes._

_"I just want to be around to see how your plan is going to fail."_

_"She will not stop me and I will make sure of that." He said furious._

_"Really? If she tries to save Katerina, would you kill Daphne?" Gwenllyan said, testing him._

_"Do not test me." Klaus said annoyed._

_"Would you?" He didn't answer. She sighed. "Niklaus, she is going to stop you and that sacrifice is not going to happen and you know it." She told him._

_"Oh well Gwenllyan, if you decided to stay here then maybe one morning you would wake up with a dagger in your heart." Klaus said to her, changing the subject. Gwenllyan laughed._

_"A dagger! Please Niklaus, you think I do not have a better weapon? Do not tease me, little boy." She walked to the door. "One wrong move with me and I promise I would make sure that Mikael knows where you are." And she left the room, leaving a furious Klaus._

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think? Was it good? Please review! :)<em>**


End file.
